


The Tale of a Monster Hunter

by blacksmiley



Category: overwatch
Genre: Demon, Other, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, this fic is related to the halloween event skins, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/pseuds/blacksmiley
Summary: Jesse McCree is a monster hunter, doing various services for the villagers across the land. Unfortunately, during an encounter with a werewolf, he ends up heavily wounded and without almost no hope left, he retreats in an abandoned church. What he did not realize, is that he was being followed by a mysterious traveler.





	1. A mysterious traveler

The werewolf business McCree had to handle didn't go as smooth as he hoped. With the full moon above and the night of spirits upon them, his enemy was overpowered, causing the hunter to retreat wounded and with the hope that he won't be tracked by the trace of blood he left behind himself.

He wandered for hours, in the search of a village where he could find a doctor to deal with his deep wounds, caused by the werewolf's teeth and claws. He didn't worry for the side effects, since the demon part of him was taking care of them. However, he couldn't help feeling less and less lively with all the blood he lost.

By the time he finally reached a settlement it was past midnight. He presumed people were asleep, since there were no signs of activity. But only when he peeked inside a house through a window, he came to realize that people weren't asleep, or even dead, they were completely gone, and by the looks of the room, it's been at least few months since nobody put a foot in.

"Well now, out of all the places I could've stumbled into, I picked the remains of a plagued town. Mighty fine.." He said to himself and kept walking even though the blood loss hardly let his feet carry him now.

He stopped at the church, and stepped inside carefully. Some rats ran into the shadows at the sight of him, but nothing more. He walked to the front row and let himself fall on the bench with a heavy sound and a long, pained sigh.

"I don't reckon you'll give listen to my words or have mercy on my soul after all I've done.." He glanced up at one of the statues inside the gothic church, then his eyes drifted to his demon hand, which seemed to be the most alive part of himself at that moment, still feeling the pulse radiating heavily through it.

"Besides, I got this." He paused to raise his hand in a slow gesture. "Don't think I even got the right to talk to ya anymore, Good Lord.."

Jesse started to unbuckle the heavy belts restraining his already tired breathing. He tossed them on the bench beside him, but they slid down the cold pavement with a loud noise, scaring away the small creatures that were hiding beneath the seats.

"Don't think you're gonna make it 'til mornin' this time, McCree." He said to himself, taking out a cigar from his coat. He laughed bitterly while lighting it, then took a long drag.

"Doc used to tell me yer gonna be the death of me, but I always knew that somethin' bigger is gonna end me."

"It's quite a bright night for such dark thoughts."

A voice echoed in the church, but with no sound of footsteps, Jesse believed it was his brain playing tricks on himself.

"I already hear voices' darlin. Is just you 'nd me now." He kissed the cigar for another long drag, and then he heard the owner of the voice. It surely wasn't his mind considering that a pair of loud, rare steps was approaching him now. Normally he'd stand up, one hand on the gun and ready to attack, but now he was too weakened to even think of it.

"Ya don't sound like the werewolf I fought earlier, so I'll presume, that with a bit of luck you're not here to kill me."

The other man finally stopped at the front seat of the bench Jesse was on. The hunter turned his head slowly, the cigar hanging lazily between his lips to the side of his mouth. The stranger was a tall man, with a dark, yet pale, sick looking skin tone and a strong jaw, partly covered in a well trimmed beard. He was wearing a small cape on top of his black coat, while his neck and part of his head were surrounded by a high, wine red collar. His clothes looked clean and not too worn out, unlike McCree's, so he presumed he might be a traveller, with a horse or a carriage, that maybe saw him entering the church.

"A werewolf you say?" The stranger asked, bringing his hands together at his back, pushing his chest outside while adjusting his pose.

"A god damn big one that has been terrorizing the villages nearby for months. Finally got my hands on him today, but I was caught a lil' off guard considering the day of the year'n all that." He gestured with his hand in the air, then took a drag and held the cigar between his fingers, still glancing at the other.

"What brings ya here? Got lost or somethin'?" His forehead creasing with both curiosity and pain.

"Lost? Not sure how lost one can be when there is no place he belongs to." His lips curved in a small smile. "But where are my manners? Gabriel Reyes. And you.. hunter?" He gave a quick look at the weapon resting now on the floor beneath the belts, then extended his gloved hand.

"Name's McCree. Jesse McCree." He shook hands with the other. "Yer name's familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I'd surely remember that, if we met before." He pointed his chin at Jesse's demon arm, which was shining a bright orange.

"Oh.. yeah. Well, makes quite a familiar figure outta myself, doesn't it?" He puffed with a small laugh, while the other only gave a smile in return , tucking his hands in his pockets.

"You're wounded." He observed quite emotionless.

"Yeah.. Told ya. The werewolf." He shifted, his face contorting with pain.

"I suppose you were hoping to find a doctor around here." He stepped back from the handshake, looking around as if he'd expect the mentioned person to pop out of thin air.

"Well said, hoping." McCree adjusted himself again on the bench with a loud grunt, starting to wonder what was up with the visitor, since he didn't seem to care to offer a hand and maybe help him get to the closest inhabited village.

"Say.." Jesse went on, pressing with his hand onto the heaviest wound, below his ribs. "You're gonna stay there and wait for me to die and steal my belongings?" He raised his eyes, meeting Gabriel's. The traveller's stare was piercing, and McCree couldn't tell if he was halucinating or not, but his eyes looked red in the dim moonlight that was shining through the broken windows.

A hand raised to Reyes's mouth as he bursted into a loud laughter, echoing within the church's walls.

"You think I'm here to rob you?!"

"Well then, yer gonna help me? S'ppose you got a horse or somethin' because you surely don't look as if you walk miles by foot."

They held each other's gaze for few moments, but as Gabriel's answer didn't come, McCree lowered his chin into his chest, breathing heavily.

"Don't wanna sound overdramatic, but will you carry the news of my death in the closest village? I'm sure it'll spread fast.. These poor souls see me as some kind of savior and maybe it's better for them to know I'm not gonna return."

"Hmph.. What kind of savior are you if you quit so fast?" The other crossed his arms, a mocking expression conturing his face.

"Preparing for the worst since ya don't seem open to help."

Reyes shifted his weight from a foot to another, then walked to McCree, crouching before him, looking at his armored demon hand, which was glowing less, then at the hunter who was now looking just as drained of blood as he did.

"I could help you."

"Could? Heh.." He end up coughing instead of laughing. His demon hand's fingers were twitching at the other's close presence. "What sort of dirty business are ya into? This hand here ain't going mad for nothin' ya know.."

"If you help me back in return."

Jesse frowned with thought. He had such deals before, and he knew that guys like the one before him, coming out of the blue into one's aid are never close to being saints, maybe the opposite, considering that through a trade like this he got his demon arm.

"What do you need?"

"Someone dead. He's chasing me for years." He hissed angrily between his teeth. And that's when Jesse saw his sharp fangs. He wasn't just a traveller, looking for revenge. He was a vampire, who most probably contributed to the disappearance of the village they were into, which wasn't at all to the hunter's liking, causing his frown to deepen.

"So, what do you say, Jesse McCree? Your life for my enemy's death?" His eyebrows raised, visibly impatient as his fingers tapped against his leg nervously.

"Not sure 'bout this.."

"Well, then.." His hands slapped against his knees as he stood back up. "Good luck with the prayers. Not sure if you'll find anyone home though." He walked away with a roaring laugh, echoing even outside the church as he left it.

McCree could still feel the blood dripping from his wound, keeping his shirt wet beneath the shredded leather chest piece he had on top.

"Son of a gun.." He muttered to himself and took off his hat, placing it on his chest, a hand on it, while the other still held his wound, as his head fell slowly backwards, staring at the arches of the tall ceiling. He felt the room started to spin and his vision blur with each of his heavy heartbeats, which became more seldom with every minute that was passing.

 

 

           


	2. A Change of Heart

He didn't know how little or how long passed since the vampire left, but by the time he heard his footsteps again, he could've sworn part of his soul already left his body. He felt cold, and shivers were passing through his entire body uncontrollably. 

"Oh, damn it. Look at you." He heard Reyes's voice as distant as an echo, even if he could tell it was next to him as his body shadowed the moonlight. It took him a moment to realize he was being carried, since he first thought it was the final release of death. 

"Gab...riel..?" His throat felt soar and his lips were dry. He struggled to see the man's face, but his eyelids were too heavy and his vision too darkened by his overwhelming weakness. Jesse's head soon gave up and fell against the other's shoulder. The cloth felt soft and his embrace comforting, but it was only the fabric that was giving him that feeling, because the man carrying him was as stiff and as cold as a rock. 

"Save your breath. Don't give in." The vampire's voice echoed in his ears.

They were somewhere inside now and by the sound of it, they were climbing down some stairs. McCree couldn't tell if there was a spiral staircase or not, but his head made him feel as if they were on one. Cold sweat was leaving his temples, going down his face, sinking into his beard or disheveled hair. He lost the track of time and let himself being carried. It mattered no more, since he was on the edge between being dead or alive.

His body touched something soft. He was sinking into it. It was a bed, covered in dark red sheets just like the color of Gabriel's collar. 

"I am not comfortable at all with your dirty clothes touching my bed. Just so you know, I'd have anytime a naked virgin there instead of your sorry sight." He sounded annoyed, but Jesse could also read panic in his voice. Was it because of his condition? Was that person's death so important to Reyes that he decided to return and aid him? And who could that be if he needed him? He was sure the vampire knew what he was busying his time with, since he was so keen on saving his life instead of sucking him to death. 

"What if I'm a virgin too?" Jesse's voice came out even rougher than last time and the failed attempt at a laugh made him lose his breath for few moments. He heard Reyes's steps suddenly stop at his remark, followed by a low grumble he couldn't understand. 

The hunter lied down on the bed for what it seemed hours, even though it was just a matter of minutes, staring up at the plush ceiling of the bed, a color as dark as the sheets. He felt something sliding between his back and the mattress; it was Gabriel's arm lifting him up. He felt the bed move as the other occupied a spot right behind him, McCree's back now being against the vampire's chest. He felt his jaw cupped by a cold hand and moved to the side, while the second hand held his arms in place, even if Jesse could swear that he couldn't move much anyway or at all, considering his state.

"Your body is numb with cold and weakness and I don't even know what's left to take out of you, but it must be done. You might feel.. A pinch."

Gabriel's breath shook with a small laugh, now low against the other's throat, before piercing it with his fangs. McCree's eyes opened wide at the sudden pain and despite the fatigue, his body began to fight against the tight and forced embrace. If it wasn't for his drained voice, he would be screaming his lungs out at that very moment, but all he could do was to gasp, feeling like soffocating, feeling how every drop of life left within his being was now sucked out. 

"Hardly a sip." The vampire pulled back rather disappointed, while the other's body was slowly growing numb in his arms. He took out from an inner pocket of his coat a white handkerchief and wiped the wound gently, then left it aside on bed. He stood up and pulled Jesse to the pillows, so his head could rest well, then recovered his handkerchief and left the room with a last glance at his victim. 

The hunter fell in a deep slumber that lasted almost a whole day, waking up only after the next day's sunset. He felt no more pain troubling his body, and despite the fact he could feel the coolness of the air inside the room, it didn't bother him. For some moments he still pondered whether he was truly awake or not. If the whole situation with the werewolf and the vampire happened, or if he was just dead drunk again with a hangover. He took his hand to the wound that should've been beneath his ribs, but touching the place didn't gave him any pain. However, when he seated himself up in the bed, he noticed his clothes were stained with dry blood and shredded just as he recalled them.

"Well, I'll be damned.. What the hell happened? I remember him leaving the church, but then..?" He glanced around. He could recall some moments, but with the agonizing pain and weakness he felt during the last hours before the slumber, it was all faded in a blur. 

Jesse pushed himself to the edge of the bed. The room wasn't spinning with him anymore, but there was a different weakness he felt. His entire body was light, so light he was hardly performing any actions he wanted to do. He steadied himself against the wooden nightstand close to the bed as his knees nearly left him when he stood up. It was only then when he realized that his demon hand was looking dead, drained of all life that was usually pulsating through it.

"The hell did he do to me..?"

He examined his hand closer and then it hit him. He reached for his neck with his other hand to feel his pulse, but there was nothing to be felt. A sudden panic, which would normally made his heart race, filled only his mind. He turned around desperately, nearly making himself fall from his feet, searching for a mirror, but there was none to be found. However, something else attracted his eyes. A mask. 

It took him a while to get on the other side of the room where it was placed, since he had to hold himself onto something to be able to walk properly. 

"It's.. Him." 

His words were nearly a whisper, his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey now, I let you rest, not wander through my belongings." Reyes just entered the room and noticed Jesse's absence from the bed, to spot him staring at the mask. The hunter extended the hand with the mask towards the vampire and looked him in the eye.

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"YOU LIED TO ME. REAPER!"

Reyes looked at him, raising his eyebrows beneath some rebel curls of hair, genuinely confused. 

"Don't ya dare look at me like that! You told me you were Gabriel Reyes!"

"I am." His eyebrows nearly touched in a frown.

"You are the goddamn Reaper! You lure innocent girls from taverns and fairs and abandon them cold and drained of life! You!" He pointed a finger at him while still holding the mask. His hand trembling now with anger, while his eyes narrowed to a thin line. "You are a monster! No wonder someone wants ya dead. I would very much like ya dead too!"

"I am sorry to interrupt your emotional outrage, but I'll have you know that after you wake up you have less than few hours alive.. As much as this.." He gestured vaguely at Jesse. "Can be called alive." He raised a finger. "Unless we finish the process of course."

"The process?" He wanted to throw the mask, but end up just dropping it on the floor, along with himself, down on his knees. The vampire walked to him relaxed, crouching, and offering him a hand.

"Stop being such a big mouthed stubborn monster hunter and help me save you. You can thank me or kick my ass later, but I have a feeling that the one I want dead is on your list as well." He raised his eyebrows questioningly, a small smile playing on his lips while his hand still waited for Jesse's. The man tried to spit the vampire, but realized that his mouth was dryer than soil in midsummer, which nearly set Reyes on his four with laughter.

"Damn you.." McCree muttered, then took the helping hand, which brought himself back on his feet. Gabriel steadied him and both hands on his shoulders, examining him while doing this.

"You look awful. Who's picking your clothes? The last century?" He snorted, while the other just slapped his hands off his shoulders in return.

"Just get this done already. I'm sick of ya."

"Well then, I'm not sure you are going to enjoy what's about to happen." He replied with amusement, then pulled one of his gloves off, tossing it on the bed, rolling up his shirt's sleeve and after taking it to his mouth, biting it until his fangs pierced it to blood.

"What are you.." Jesse stared back with a mix of shock and disgust, but before he could finish his sentence, he found himself pinned against the nearest wall, trapped between it and the other's body, one of Reyes's hands gripping at his hair, while his bleeding wrist was now against the hunter's lips.

"Drink." He ordered, his nostrils flaring at the scent of his own blood. McCree tried to move his head away, but it was enough for the blood to reach his tongue. His entire body felt alive again and all his senses were telling him to get more than just a taste of it, so he found himself pressing his mouth against the bleeding wrist without being forced to do it, sucking onto it.

"Easy, kid.." He snarled, still pulling at Jesse's hair, but soon he found his own throat trapped into the demon's hand. The hunter kept the vampire's wrist with his other hand tightly against his mouth, feeling his grip empowering more with each gulp he took. He felt life pulsing through his veins again, he saw the orange radiating through the cracked skin of his cursed arm, thing which alarmed Reyes even more. He started to try and pull himself away from the hunter's gripping hands.

"McCree! Let go! That's enough!" 

"I'm going to kill you!" Jesse's chest roared with anger and the other could feel the sharp armor on the hand trapping his neck threatening to pierce his skin. But just as the hunter blinked, the vampire turned into a thick purple toned smoke and left his hands reaching into thin air. The mass swirled away and stopped on the other side of the room, taking back the shape of Gabriel. 

"What. Were you. DOING?!" He glanced at his already healing wound, then proceed into arranging his collar and shirt while giving the other a scandalous look. McCree only stared back in disbelief at what he just witnessed. How could it be possible for a being to do that? All the things he fought and saw, weren't even as close to how strange this shapeshifting was. 

"How did you.."

"You're welcome." He rolled back his sleeve, leaving his shoulders finally fall into a relaxed posture, noticing the rage fading from Jesse's face.

"What? You're welcome for what?!"

"I saved you. If it wasn't for me to do this to you, you'd be Jesse McDead by now." He rolled his eyes as the other only stared back confused. "Look, kid. You're pretty much immortal now and also demon infused." He gave the hand a quick glance. " You can carry on playing the hero for the peasants, but you must finish the job for me too."

"What.. Did you do to me?" The man stared at his hand, still stained with Reyes's blood, as if he just realized what happened. "Am I.. Like you?"

"Pretty much. Minus the nice aesthetic and fancy smoke." He gestured with his hand in the air lazily.

"This means I'll have to.."

"Hunt in order to survive. Yes. But since you're a justice bringer anyway, you could use the bad guys for that." He shrugged, then approached McCree until they faced each other again. They exchanged glances for few moments, then the hunter looked to his side.

"Thanks."

"Oh? What was that?" The vampire leaned in a bit closer, a grin splitting his lips open.

"N'aww.. Keep the distance, will ya?" He took a step behind, while the other watched him with a silent chuckle. 

"So. Who ya need dead?"

The smile faded from Gabriel's lips, his expression turning grave.

"A cursed soul. Jack Morrison." Their eyes met again at the sound of the name, Jesse's narrowing with a frown. It wasn't the first time he heard that name or even saw that person.

Reyes's expression softened and his ungloved hand reached for Jesse's face, touching it gently. 

"You will have to keep yourself well fed if you don't want to raise suspicion among the villagers you do service for. The color of your skin and your cursed hand will be dead and pale if you don't drink." He casted him a warning look. "And you might fade into the world of spirits too if you don't keep yourself alive as I told you." 

Jesse looked him in the eyes. Their color was red just as he guessed back in the church and he thanked God deep inside his mind for permanently wearing a hat, so that its shade would hide his own new eye color from other's sight.

He hated Reyes for his way of living, for turning him into a similar horrible being, and yet he was thankful. Even with his body and soul cursed, he was still Jesse McCree, who will carry on with hunting the monsters across the land.

"I will." He finally replied, his throat less sore. He felt his face pressing into the vampire's hand, and his body slowly leaning forward until their chests touched and McCree let himself being sustained by the other's sudden embrace. 

"You are still weak, kid. We gotta find a drink. For both of us." Reyes leaned his head to the side to look at the hunter. He pushed him back on his feet and steadied him, staring him down from head to feet. 

"But first, you must change clothes. In order for those like us to keep existing, we must hunt. And that implies luring victims, seducing them, which means you must look good and trustworthy." He smiled at Jesse. "Wait here until I bring you something. My clothes should fit you." He added, then helped him to the bed before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback and support on this! 
> 
> Stay close to see how Jesse will handle his new way of living! :3


	3. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things have a beginning, and Jesse knew there was no way a vampire could be simply born as one.

No matter how much he disliked the idea, McCree agreed with his new partner; they had to drink. He felt the difference when he was fed from Gabriel's wrist, he felt alive, but it surely was too little, because the weakness started to take control over his body again, feeling like sinking into the mattress beneath him. He wasn't left alone with his thoughts for too long, however. Reyes returned with a shirt and a vest that would replace the ripped and blood stained ones he had on. A bit fancy for his liking, but better than what he wore at that moment.

"These should be fine." He glanced at him. "Should've brought some pants too.." He wrinkled his nose with disgust, noticing the dirt and dry blood covering his boots, pants, chaps and part of his coat also.

"Ya bother too much with my looks." He got up slowly and reached for the clothes.

"I told you. We can't look suspicious, though that hand of yours attracts attention anyway, so I suppose I try in vain to make you look decent. Or.." He looked thoughtful at Jesse while he started to undress. He raised a finger as if the other should wait and went outside the room again. McCree just shrugged to himself and minded his business. By the time he was done, the vampire returned as well.

"Nice timing." Jesse snorted and gave a look to the cloth the other was holding. "What's that?"

"A cloak. You can wear it on top of your coat." He offered it to him, impatience growing in his gestures. The hunter raised his eyebrows a bit, then with a small shrug, more to himself, he grabbed the cloak and threw it over his shoulders, closing it with a strap in the front.

"Perfect!"

Gabriel added satisfied, wearing a smile as he clapped his hands, holding them together for a moment, then extended a hand and grabbed one of Jesse's arms, walking with him outside the room, and soon leaving the house behind as well. It seemed like the room they were in was in the basement of a small mansion. McCree didn't bother to ask the vampire whether this house was his, before he became the thirsty for blood monster he was now, or not, but this raised another question on his mind; for how long was Reyes like this? He called him kid, but was it really that big of an age gap between them? The hunter wasn't usually shying away from asking questions, since he required lots of investigating in order to find those he was chasing sometimes, but now there was something restraining him from doing it. Something that was also restraining him from hating the vampire. Could it be that he was grateful for still being alive, despite the fact that now he had another burden on his head, which determined his way of living.

Jesse didn't know how much time passed or for how long they were walking by the time he snapped out from his thoughts. He tucked his hands deeper in the pockets of his coat, starting to twist between his fingers a coin he found inside one of them. When he glanced around, he noticed they were on a road used usually by horse riders and carriages. He didn't even know where Reyes's house was, since on their way there he was barely aware of his own senses, not to mention surroundings; and when they left he was already sank in his thoughts and just followed the other's lead.

"Hm.. Hm." The hunter cleared his throat, making his partner stop his silent humming and look at him instead, wearing a questioning look.

"Say.." Jesse went on. "Where exactly do ya plan to find a.. drink?"

"Usually they're the ones finding me." Gabriel laughed more to himself. "Why do you ask? Are you that impatient to take dinner, or perhaps.. afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Well.. You never know who may pop out before you. Not all people are bad guys like those you hunt for a living." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well.. I'm not really alright with that."

Reyes left out a small sigh and extended his arm, covering Jesse's back, grabbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"When one is forced by circumstances, like we are, things unfortunately can't be always milk and honey." He pursed his lips, thoughtful for a moment. "Some hunt animals for food, some for fun. Maybe you've done it before too, but now it's different. We have to adapt to a new.. Specialty." He smiled, tilting his head a bit to give his partner a better look. He found McCree frowning, drowned in thoughts again, so he shook encouragingly the shoulder he was holding, leaving out a small laugh.

"Come on, kid. Your face will be stuck like that, all wrinkled, if you keep staying so."

" 'Bout that, Reyes.."

"Hm?" The vampire smiled at the sound of his name.

"Since when?"

"Hm? Since when.. What?" Their eyes finally met as Jesse turned his head to look at him too.

"Ya know.. You're like this. A vampire."

"Oh.." He lowered his gaze, but the hunter kept watching him closely, examining every inch of his face. However, the other's change of emotion seemed genuine, the smile that played on his lips until the question popped out, was now gone, and his eyes looked even more tired, considering that the bags beneath them were always present and quite dark, as if he hasn't seen sleep in days.

"When you're young, you don't think much of the consequences of your actions." Reyes started after a while of walking in silence, making the hunter give his demon hand a look, half hidden beneath the long cloak.

"I always had a weakness for smooth skin, full lips and big eyes." He puffed a small laugh, looking lost in his memories as he spoke. "Unfortunately I learnt the hard way, that when you already gave yourself to someone, you should stick to that person." He looked at McCree. "Do you know the witch that was saved from being burned alive?"

"The fair haired one still roaming around the lands?" He looked back at the vampire and he nodded in response. "Don't tell me you were involved with her.."

"I saved her."

"Well, I'll be damned.."

"And it turned into a forbidden love at first sight, which lasted few years. It was quite hard with her, because she would take a potion to disguise herself as someone else once in a blue moon. She was very proud, and I am sure she still is, of her looks."

"Never seen her, only heard stories.."

Reyes's mouth corner twisted in a small smile at the other's remark.

"You surely wouldn't like to deal with her, unless you want to be cursed, as I was.."

"So she made you into a vampire? Not another as you did with me?"

"That's right, Jesse. It was the night she caught me with a young lady, in a tavern's stable. She killed the girl on spot and cursed me not to be able to grow attached to someone ever again, since everyone would be a tasteful prey to me. But knowing that old habits die hard, I remained the lustful one when it came to young beautiful ladies as I told you, reason for which I am the monster you described me to be."

McCree took a long drag from the cigar he lighted as the vampire told his story. He remembered the witch story happened while he was a child, so Reyes wasn't like this for as long as he thought. He couldn't really pity the man, since all that happened was out of his fault, but it was still a sad thing to hear, that for a step off the road he damned his entire existence. It was only when Gabriel bumped his shoulder into his, when he realized that he was being asked something.

"Huh oh, excuse me. My mind was elsewhere. What did ya say?"

"I was asking about that hand of yours. What's its story?"

"Well, now.. I wasn't a saint either when I was younger. Just as you said, ya don't think much of what's gonna happen." He took his demon hand outside the cape, looking at it as he spoke. "I got caught while stealin' some food for me and some other orphans. We were never fed enough, and even if we had nobody to call family, there was no pity towards us. Everyone treated us like pests." He let his hand fall beneath the cape again and took a drag from his cigar. "Long story short, I got my hand cut off for stealin'."

Reyes looked at him. The hunter didn't seem very affected by what happened to him, unlike himself. Maybe because he knew he did it for a good cause, compared to him, who did it only out of lust, disrespect and lack of self control.

"I stayed one handed for years, and only after I became a bit popular with my gun skills and started to get into the business I am today, I got the chance to meet this mighty fine summoner, to which I am still grateful until this day. She said some nasty spirits got into some folks and she couldn't take 'em out her way, and it wouldn't have been quite a problem if they weren't troublemakers, both for people around and herself."

"So you made a bargain."

"Yeah. She wanted to pay me good money at first, but then she saw my hand and purposed me what she called, a better deal. So here I am now, immortal thanks to ya and partly a demon, thanks to her."

"Well, if you count out the blood drinking part, immortality doesn't sound bad at all." He chuckled silently, then put a hand on Jesse's back, grabbing his cape gently.

"What?" Jesse nearly stumbled against a fallen log at the side of the road, a bit taken out from his thoughts.

"A carriage is coming our way." The vampire whispered. "I'll take whoever is inside and you take the coachman in the front."

McCree's gulp sounded deep in his ears. This was going to be the moment of truth; he would have to kill an innocent in order to satisfy his hunger, which wasn't at all to his liking. He wasn't paying attention to the vampire anymore, if he was still talking or not, but only to the approaching carriage. It was a small one, with a single horse, but what if there were more than two people involved in all this? How much could they consume? What would become of the rest if they couldn't drink more than one each? But before he could open his mouth and ask these questions out loud, Reyes already waved at the coachman to stop.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How may I help you?" The man asked as the carriage stopped.

"Good evening, my dear sir. We left for a walk earlier, by the time it was still light outside, and I am afraid we might be lost, because the road seems to lead nowhere. Would you care explaining my partner where is the closest village? He has it better with.. Keeping the track." Reyes smiled reserved, letting McCree speak to the coachman, as he paced a bit near the carriage, before sneaking inside silently as a thick smoke.

The hunter didn't know what to expect, since they spoke of no signal or anything similar. He started to think that maybe there was nobody inside, considering that there was no sound, not even a muffled scream, recalling how intense was the pain when he experienced it. He launched himself into a deeper conversation about the plagued village, so he could buy Reyes some time, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything more. His patience was growing less and less with every word and felt himself becoming nervous, shifting from a foot to another more than he should've had.

"Sir?" The coachman asked when McCree's attention drifted away from him for more than just a second. It was Gabriel making him desperate signs from the window, his hand moving in a desperate head-off gesture before pointing the man's direction.

Without any further warn, Jesse grabbed the coachman by the collar of his coat and pushed him against the carriage with full force, making it shake and startle the horse, which was now hitting the ground with his hoof, agitated. With his head forced to the side and his mouth covered by McCree's hand, the man felt the rough bite and teeth piercing his skin, his neck bathing now in his own blood as the hunter took his drink, messily.

It happened so fast, Jesse didn't realize the man in his arms went breathless within a short minute after the bite. His eyes widely open, jaw dropped as if he would be screaming, and a sick pale skin tone, was what the hunter saw when he lowered the body, soon after dropping it in shock, with his hands shaking uncontrollably. The door opened and Reyes stepped outside, wearing a pleased smile, showing his freshly blood stained teeth. He started to clap.

"I thought you wouldn't do it. I saw you were pretty invested in the conversation."

"I thought you'd be giving me a sign or somethin'!" He found himself yelling at his partner, even if his eyes were still locked on the body at his feet.

"A sign?!" He started to laugh, steadying himself with a hand on McCree's shoulder. "Oh.. Oh!" He tried to calm his laughter, patting the other's shoulder. "A sign.. hah! You amaze me, Jesse. Next time I will buy a flag to flutter just for you."

When the hunter looked at Reyes, he was far from being as amused. There was anger in his narrowed eyes, even hatred, making the other's smile fading almost instantly.

"Hey.. What's wrong? Look, I apologize, but you should've been in my place to understand the situation." Another laugh threatened to leave his lips, but he cleared his throat to wash it away.

"You made me kill an innocent man. I am a criminal."

"Whoa there, kid!" He raised his hands in defense, theatrically. "I thought we cleared this out."

"God damn it!" McCree yelled angrily and hit the wheel, then left with heavy steps, lighting a cigar on his way.

The vampire shook his head and left out a long sigh, then felt something tugging onto the back of his coat. He jumped a bit at first, then slowly turned around to find a boy staring up at him from inside the carriage.

"Mister..? My mommy won't wake up. And why did we stop?" His eyes were big with fear and Reyes could hear his voice tremble, threatened by crying.

The vampire had all sorts of victims during the years, from the young ladies he prefered, to guards walking around the bigger towns at night, and even elders in desperate times. Those were his least favorite, their scent was awful and even the taste of their blood reminded him of something in decay. However, he swore to himself to never have children in his meal. What he was doing was already barbaric, and this would've been even worse. The child looking up at him was alone with his mother in the carriage, heading to another village they hoped to reach by morning. Reyes was careful enough not to wake up any of them, but the noise McCree made must have waken the boy up.

"Your mother is very tired. We stopped so the horse can rest a bit." He smiled and hushed the child back inside. "Now go back to sleep. I shall wake you two up when we arrive." The vampire covered the boy back in the blanket he had on top of him and lied him down on the bench opposite his mother. He waited until he was sure he was asleep, then left the carriage to carry the coachman away from the main road.

By the time Gabriel returned, Jesse was back and up on the seat, holding the horse reins, still taking drags nervously from his cigar.

"Where did ya took him?"

"I let him fall down the ravine. I heard the water splashing, so he's now being carried away to God knows where. Hopefully end up as a bear's dinner."

The hunter shook his head and made himself the cross sign across his chest while keeping his head lowered.

"Ah, come on." Gabriel snapped silently with a grunt. "You can't just feel sorry and mourn each night from now on. You got the directions, take us to the closest town."

"How many are inside?" He looked down at the other while arranging his hat.

"A dead woman and her boy. The child is alive, I never harm them."

"Well, what do ya know? Ya have a heart and some sense?"

"Give me a break, Jesse." He climbed back up and opened the door. "Get going." He entered the carriage and with the door closing behind him, they left at a slow pace, only the horse hooves disturbing now the silence of the lonely road.

 


	4. A night at the Inn - Part 1

It took them about two hours to reach the closest town. They went the opposite direction Jesse had been chased from by the werewolf, even though the distance was the same between that village and the town they were into now. McCree didn't bother to ask where the carriage was supposed to head to precisely before all went down, but he decided that it's best for them to announce the authorities about the murder they came accross.

"Evening, sir." The hunter tipped his hat as he entered the town's main guard point.

"Good evening, sir. What brings you here this late?" The man yawned and looked at McCree then at the boy clinging onto his arm, a mix of fear and tiredness on his face.

"We have encountered something on our way and came straight away to you to announce. The boy here was found in a carriage along with his mother. However, there was no sign of the coachman, so we reserved ourselves the right to deliver the carriage to safety. Now it is your decision what needs to be done further with it."

"Well, the mother can help us clarify things a little and we shall see after."

" 'Bout that.." He pulled the child in front of him and gently covered his ears, then whispered almost soundlesly. "She was murdered, but me and my partner told the boy she is asleep." He uncovered the child's ears as he started to get agitated, then resumed his normal tone. "So, please. Take the boy somewhere to rest and deal with the rest after."

The man stared wide eyed back at McCree, who was now making his way back out after a short tip of his hat.

"Wait up! I need to ask some questions! You can't just deliver a crime like this! How can I know you're not involved?!"

"Don't reckon we'd bring back any carriage if we were the thieves!" The hunter waved his hand, then left the building, closing the wooden door after himself.

"How did it go?" Reyes came out from around the closest corner to the door, startling McCree. The hunter closed his eyes for a second and sighed deeply as the other waited impatiently for the answer, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Told him what we discussed we'd do before gettin' here."

"Fine."

"Not so fine. Guy didn't really gave trust to my words. I say we leave the town and head some other place."

The vampire wasn't pleased with the news, a frown playing now on his brows, while chewing onto his lower lip thoughtful. It was a bit after midnight and suspicion was raised upon themselves. They could soon have guards on their tracks, but leaving the town already sounded rather disappointing, even if they fed quite well on the travellers just hours ago.

Gabriel's hand gripped onto McCree's arm and pulled him deeper into the shadow of the building nearby as a door opened and few guards stepped outside, still being instructed by the same man Jesse spoke to.

"They can't be very far. Spread out and search for them."

By the sound of their steps, the hunter counted around six men leaving the building in search for them. He spotted the silhouettes of two of them passing by the alley they hid into, while the rest of steps faded into the silence of the night, going other directions. Jesse put his back against the wall and scratched beneath his hat thoughtfully, while the vampire stood by his side, still listening.

"Let's go to an inn, maybe get a room there until tomorrow evening. It's too late now to leave for my house and too dangerous with these guys wandering around, after us. Besides, at an inn they wouldn't interfere with a bunch of drunkards that couldn't answer any question they might put." Reyes finally spoke and looked at his partner, who glanced back at him from beneath his hat. He nodded silently and follow the vampire, who seemed to know his way through the town.

McCree was quite sure he knew all the inns from the villages and towns surrounding his house. What he couldn't tell, was how nobody got allarmed by his presence within any of them whenever a victim occured, considering that a figure like Gabriel's couldn't be easily forgotten, always a mix of sickness and something that one would desire without hesitation.

Despite the late hour of their arrival at the inn, the place was blooming with life and joy, both travellers and villagers sharing and creating memories at a well deserved drink after a long day.

Jesse pulled his hat lower on his face as they stepped inside, while Reyes had no problem into fully exposing himself, which made the hunter wonder once again how come he did not attract any suspicion upon himself. Without the bone looking mask and with a recent good drink, he looked just like a tired traveller. McCree however was still all about the red eyes and accidental exposure of lethal fangs. With people knowing him accross the land, he was never afraid of hiding his armored demon hand either, but the situation was surely different, since Reyes was a merciless predator compared to him.

"A room for two!" He heard the vampire's voice over the loud crowd inside the tavern. He spotted Gabriel waving at him to join, as he already followed the innkeeper upstairs, so he found himself hurrying through the dancing people and crowded tables, reaching the top of the stairs when the other two were already unlocking the door.

"This room should serve you well, travellers." The innkeeper smiled at them. "Now if you please excuse me, I have lots to do downstairs!" He rushed outside the cozy chamber, leaving the keys to Reyes.

They both stepped inside, McCree closed the door behind himself. The room was quite small, with two beds and an armchair close to the curtain covered window, but had a nice welcoming air.

"You sure this is okay?" The hunter peeked outside, then unbuckled his weapons and lied them down on the armchair.

"Well, I've done it before." Gabriel shrugged and approached his partner. "You do realize we can't walk through sunlight, don't you? And neither can we leave now with those guys after us." He reached for Jesse's collar and arranged it, his eyes still searching for the other's, who seemed thoughtful on the question.

"Heard 'bout it, but never witnessed anything."

"Well I hope you didn't plan to go out yourself and find out whether you burn yourself or not under the sunlight." Reyes snorted amused and their eyes finally met. He took off Jesse's hat, holding it in one hand, while the other reached for his face, and traced with his thumb the tired bags taking shape beneath McCree's eyes.

"Red, just like mine.." He smiled rather fondly.

"Why must you always be so close?" The hunter grabbed his hat from the other's hand and took a step back. "Let me be, already. You can go wherever you want. When I get the job done I will be sure to let ya know." He placed the hat over his belts and weapons.

"I am not doubting it." His tone low, rather disappointed. Reyes gave Jesse a last glance, then left the room, having McCree think whether he left for good or not. He was still one the hunter couldn't read.

Jesse busied his time with checking all his belongings. He didn't trusted Gabriel just yet, and he wanted to make sure everything was still on him, considering that he was asleep for more than a couple of hours in his house. However, he found everything in his pouches and pockets, just like they usually were. He lied down on bed, but he didn't feel like he needed rest. The vampire was right, after a good drink, as he called it, one really felt alive again, even if it was past midnight.

But after long moments of pondering whether he should head downstairs and check to see if Reyes was gone for good, two voices filled the small hallway, approaching the room. It wasn't long after a loud thud in the door and some loud female giggling, that Reyes bursted inside the room with a young lady in his arms. He closed the door with his foot and placed her on bed, none of them even minding McCree's presence, not to mention his rather alarmed look. Jesse heard of the Reaper and how he was stealing such young women to satisfy his hunger, but he really did not want to witness it with his own eyes. He wanted to save the girl and teach the other a listen, but part of him was telling him to leave the room and let them be. He was just like him now, so why even try fighting?

"This!" Reyes suddenly stood up right, while the girl was partly spread on the bed, her legs opened invitingly. "This here, is my partner!" He pointed at McCree who was just about to get up and leave.

"Two fine looking men.." The girl giggled and by the looks of it, she already had more than a drink.

"Going somewhere?" The vampire asked as Jesse stood up and grabbed his hat.

"Ain't gonna stay and watch you have yer way."

"You could join." He grinned, Jesse panicked at the sight of his fangs, unlike Gabriel who acted as if a crime wasn't to follow.

"Damn sick in the head man.." The hunter thought for himself, then reached for the door, but with just two steps, Reyes was already there, locking it and stuffing the key deep in his pocket.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You can't force me to stay!" He snapped, scandalized by the situation.

"But I brought her for you.." The vampire took a step to the side, his voice soft and his arm pointing delicately at the woman on the bed, who was already all over them just with a glance, biting onto her lower lip. It was a while since McCree was with someone, not to mention that women weren't quite his top favorite, but this was an entirely different situation. They would be consuming the life out of her young body, and it was even less to his liking.

The woman stood up from the bed, and danced her way to the two, quite dizzily and alcohol infused, stopping between them, a hand on each of their faces.

"You two surely are here after a long travel with such a cold skin, my dear gentlemen." She cupped their cheeks and Reyes was the first to lean in closer, his mouth wandering teasingly close to hers, before letting himself sinking into the gap between her neck and the delicately and partly exposed shoulder. The woman left out a soft moan as the vampire's cold lips took contact with her neck, sending shivers all across her body. The delicate touch of his mouth against her skin and his soft breaths tracing now up her jaw made her lean backwards, into the hunter's arms, who wrapped around her waist rather sustainingly than anyhow else. It was like he didn't dare to touch, to feel and to pull her more onto himself, even if Reyes was shamelessly already wandering with his hands beneath her shirt, crowding both her and Jesse against the closest wall.

Jesse felt that all the things happening were nothing else but wrong. Ever since the encounter with the werewolf, which nearly sent him into the world of spirits, only questionable things took place, not to mention that they were all so shortly one after another. All the recent events made his mind go dizzy only at the slightest thought of them, and the situation he was into at that very moment was not helping at all; the vampire was now pressing him against the wall, the girl still between them, but with her legs around Gabriel's waist, sinking in his kisses and still innocent bites, leaning into McCree's sustaining embrace. It wasn't long until he felt his lips touched. The young woman was now pressing her mouth against his with desperate desire, her head turned towards his direction, her hand cupping his face, holding it in place, while the vampire removed her corset and proceed into unbuttoning the linnen shirt that was still covering her chest.

"Still so cold, my loves.. Why don't we move this to a bed." Her hand gripped at Gabriel's hair, pulling onto it gently to make him look at her.

"Of course, my lady." His voice came out nearly a whisper, his eyes finally meeting Jesse's. He waited for the girl to leave their embrace, before casting him a questioning look, to which the hunter responded to a short gesture of his head, pointing at the door. With one annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes, he muttered something in his beard and unlocked the door, leaving the girl inside the room, alone, for few moments so they could clear the situation out.

"What's the problem, Jesse?" He hissed between gritted teeth, obviously not pleased with the other's attitude.

"This whole situation.. I don't like it a bit." He rested a shoulder against the closed door, looking at his partner.

"Why not? Is she too curvy? Too thin? You prefer blondes to gingers?"

"I don't get it.. Why must we do this? Wasn't the.. drink from earlier enough?"

"Of course it was, but I can't refuse such a dessert." He grinned playfully, still keeping a mischievous look in his gaze, making Jesse roll his eyes.

"I say we let her go."

"I say we don't. You can't decide for me what to do."

"Neither can you." The hunter's look was piercing, his tone dead serious.

"Oh.. Right. Well, then.. You can wait outside. I will go have my pumpkin pie if you don't mind." He replied with a nod to himself, and considering the conversation done and problem solved, stepped back inside, locking McCree on the hallway.

 

 


	5. A night at the Inn - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things could be a lot worse, so Jesse starts to accept the situation and his new self.

"Son of a.." Jesse grunted and raised his fist to hit the door, but stopped right before touching it, deciding that it's rather better to calm down than make a scene out of it. He didn't bother much about Reyes's presence around him, but they were being followed and even if it surely wasn't the first time, he was having a meal in a crowded inn as if it was some activity everyone did and agreed with. Of course there was nobody else in the room to see them, but the body would still remain there and it was known by the innkeeper that they stayed there, so it was no way they could avoid being accused of murder.

He started to pace along the hallway, then stopped at the top of the stairs, putting his back against the wall and looking at the people downstairs. He would've joined them for a drink and a good story, but he didn't even know if drinking anything else was even possible anymore. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at the thought.

"What have I gotten myself into.. Maybe it was better off without me around." He looked at his demon hand. "Just another monster added to this world.." McCree let himself slid down to the floor, still against the wall with his back. He started to search his pockets for the cigar, but he realized soon after that it was in one of the pouches attached to the belts he left inside the room. He cursed silently under his breath, and leaned his head backwards until it touched the wall, and closed his eyes, trying to make his nervousness and anger fade away.

However, it wasn't long until the door of their room slid back open, a dim light filling the hallway. He saw the girl leaving the room, waving ecstatically, and heading his direction right after. He stood up so she won't stumble upon him, since she surely had her mind elsewhere and did not expect someone on the floor.

"Pity you didn't stay.." She grinned mischievously, and walk past by him with a wink, heading downstairs.

"Are you just gonna stay there and waste your night on the hallway or staircase?" Gabriel was now standing against the opened door, looking at the other, his arms crossed. McCree found himself walking to him, more curious of what happened and why he decided to let the girl go, than anything else.

"What happened?" Jesse asked as they stepped inside the room and heard the door locking behind him.

"You were right.. Unnecessary prey." He clicked his tongue with a frown.

"Not only that, but how the hell would you have got rid of her body? The innkeeper knows who stayed in this room."

"Couldn't care less about that." The vampire snorted, waving a hand dismissively in the air.

"I don't know about ya and yer ways, but I'd rather stay in the safe zone and spare as many innocent as possible. I ain't one to kill for fun. It was enough that we left that kid with no mother. God.. WHAT have we done?!" He covered his face as if he suddenly realized the mistake, his eyes still staring absently as he let himself sit down on bed with a thud.

"Now, now.. We can't bring her back. And on top of that, you need to start and get used to it. There won't always be someone worth sacrificing for the greater good."

"You forced this upon me.." McCree muttered beneath his hands, then casted a hateful look to the other.

"What?"

"You forced this way upon me! You bit me without even asking for my permission. YOU MADE ME INTO THIS MONSTER!" He suddenly raised himself back on his feet and pushed the vampire against the wooden wall, making it creak loudly as his back and head hit it.

"You HAD a chance to change your mind! I told you that without drinking my blood you would die. Why did you accept it?" Reyes kept a calm tone, but his stare was piercing, looking straight into Jesse's eyes, which now widened with realization. He couldn't tell why he accepted it. Maybe not to let the people that counted on him down, even if this meant that he had to kill in order to survive, and that not always implied the pests he was chasing. Maybe because he feared death. Or maybe because it was just the impulse of the moment.

McCree released the vampire and stepped backwards, looking down to his side, thoughtful. He felt the other's hands falling with a gentle touch on his shoulders. He felt watched as Reyes leaned his head to try and catch his eyes.

"You're right. I DID had a chance to change my mind and with our without your bite, I was still going to die." He sighed and finally raised his eyes from the floor to look at his partner. The vampire cupped his face with his hands and let their foreheads rest one against the other, closing his eyes, and speaking in nearly a whisper.

"Don't hate yourself for it. I am sure it will pay off someday. Maybe it's just not the time to overthink it now. Alright?" He stepped back, his hands sliding off Jesse's face, as he glanced at him with the tinniest trace of a comforting smile. The hunter looked back at him and nodded slowly, and still the other's attitude sometimes was questionable. He seemed to care about the struggles McCree was facing, and yet, he was a cold hearted killer, taking lives of young women, to satisfy both his hunger and his desires. How could someone still stay sane doing both things, he wondered.

They stood for a while in silence, each lying down on their beds, Jesse busying his time with a book, since he always had a random one with him, while Gabriel seemed to count the holes in the wooden wall. He surely felt trapped and bored, McCree noticing him becoming agitated once in a while. He most probably got used to his solitude and having to stick to someone was rather a hold back. However, the hunter invited him to mind his business as he handled his, since his presence felt quite trouble bringing, like some sort of bad omen, even though the fact that they were being followed by town's guards was a consequence of their action together.

"Say, Reyes.." McCree started, placing the book face down on his chest, staring at a blank point as he spoke, while the other turned his head, almost relieved of the sudden conversation. "I was thinkin' about a drink, ya know, alcohol.. Can we still have those?"

"Haven't tried to be honest, but be my guest. I am curious of the outcome." A smile played on his lips. He turned on his side, his head in his hand as the elbow sank in the mattress.

Jesse clicked his tongue and frowned thoughtfully, chewing on the inside of his lower lip. The possibility of not being able to drink his beloved whiskey bothered him greatly. He always had a flask with him, and as his mind drifted to it, so did his eyes. He stood up and went to the pile of belts and extra clothes lying on the armchair, taking the flask.

"Whoa, McCree, wait up. That might not be too wise." Reyes sat up startled, but it was too late. The hunter was now gulping with thirst from the flask, his eyes closing with a small satisfied frown. He put it back down and let out a loud burp, while the vampire watched him with a mix of fear and disgust. They were both dead curious about the outcome, so they stood in place, facing each other, ready for something to occur.

However, nothing happened, but Jesse's long sigh didn't bring up good news.

"It doesn't taste like it used to.. Tastes like nothing to be honest. Never thought I'd be sayin' it."

"Well.. At least nothing happened."

"Didn't reckon it would though. Our bodies still work, right?"

"Quite.."

"What do ya mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"While some senses are enhanced, like reflexes and sight, others, like taste as we just discovered, are history." He laughed, but not with his eyes as he did whenever Jesse did something silly, like stumbling and nearly tasting a puddle of mud. By the looks of it, McCree could tell that, as cold as he seemed to be sometimes regarding mortals or his past life, he still missed being his old self.

"Come on, help me cover well this window with our capes, so we won't have trouble with light during the day."

"But what exactly happens when sun touches you?" He took his cape and proceed into spreading it over the window.

"A sunburn, but worse." He handed McCree his cape as well, then rolled up his sleeves to reveal portions of skin on his forearms, looking as if they had been burnt by fire, and healed after.

"Kinda nasty.."

"Could be deadly. Besides, imagine this happening to your face." He shuddered.

"I'd rather not." He took few steps behind, making sure the window was well covered.

"I say this should serve us well." Reyes smiled pleased, his hands on his hips.

"We should be more careful." McCree added after a bit as he sat on bed, fingers pinching his nose bridge. He wasn't one to go to sleep early, but the new schedule was surely not easy to get used to. He felt tiredness making his body ache for sleep, but he knew that if he went to bed right ahead, he would have to pace inside the room for the whole next day, since going outside, in plain sunlight, wasn't a wise thing to do.

"About what? The sunlight? Don't worry, I'll be careful to keep you inside, even if that means tying you up." The vampire puffed amused and sat on his own bed, facing Jesse. He brought his hands together, his fingers laced, while his elbows rested on his knees. The hunter avoided looking at him, but he knew the other was watching him; he felt his eyes following each of his moves.

"About it all.. I see you are keen on joining me hunting down Morrison."

"I want to see him fade into nothingness. Maybe add a helpful hand to the process." He laughed a bit, more to himself.

"Why does he want ya dead? You must've done something."

"It's not him.. It's the church. Is all business. Church is afraid I'll eat them all the faithful followers and they won't have funds anymore."

"So it ain't personal.." McCree ran his fingers through his beard thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"Well it became sort of.. personal. This guy always chases me until daylight, knowing I have to avoid it, but never finishes his job. Feels like some kind of fun torture from his point of view and it annoys me to Hell and beyond." He rolled his eyes with a sigh, the hunter finally looking back at him as he did so. He looked even more tired and sick now that hours were passing further from his last drink. Jesse started to wonder if he looked the same, but there was no mirror in the room as he concluded from a quick look-around.

"The church ain't too happy 'bout me either. I heard people sayin' that villagers started to split, regarding their trust in me and my services, because they are being told I am sent by the devil.." He made a small pause, raising his demon hand. "To lure them into sin and make them wish other's death. But I ain't just killin' people, I'm huntin' monsters, which makes things a bit different. Never killed an innocent before.. Our drink."

Reyes looked at him, biting the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. He felt bad for making McCree do things he didn't really agreed with. It was a way of living, a cursed life, but he did this to Jesse in order to save him. He felt that his time wasn't over yet, and now he was doubting his decision. No matter how much he wished for Jesse to live on and fulfill his good willed tasks, the sacrifice that came along with the immortal life wasn't quite balancing. Finding bad guys each night could get troublesome and the poor soul could sink into regret and sadness after having to take too many innocent lives in order to live. But, maybe it was worth, saving a village once in a while for a sorry soul each night. The vampire nodded to himself as his thoughts reached an end and looked back at Jesse who now laid down, twisting his unlit cigar between his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After falling in love with the latest Overwatch skins from the Halloween event, I decided to develop a little story. 
> 
> Mainly inspired by the in game characters, with elements based on Anne Rice's vampire stories.


End file.
